


The Blackest Day

by Kaaaaath



Series: Every Now and Then the Stars Align [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, Break Up, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Pining Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaath/pseuds/Kaaaaath
Summary: Steve and Tony before, during, and after Civil War based on Lana Del Rey song The Blackest Day
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Every Now and Then the Stars Align [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188857
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	The Blackest Day

_"I don't really wanna break up, we got it going on"_

_It's what you gathered from my talk, but you were wrong_

Tony touch the edges of the dog tags on his neck, tracing the name molded on the plate “just so you know, I am not giving this back, you can’t make me. So I am going to asked again, are you sure about this?”

“I am” Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head “it looked better on you than me”

“that I agree” Tony grins

Steve laughed and moved to on top of Tony, kissing his lips “I love you Tony Stark”

“and I love you too Steve Rogers” 

**

Tony loosen his tie while Thaddeus Ross keeps yelling on his phone. Pacing and Ignoring the look Natasha give him when he left the room. Shirts unbutton and messed up gelled hair half ignoring the fuming shouts from the phone.

“Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that 'cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir.”

“Consequences?”

“Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted. Had to give him something.” Tony shrug

“I'm not getting that shield back, am I?”

“Technically, it's the government's property. Wings, too.” Tony almost can feel the smugness ih Natasha’s voice

“That's cold.”

“Warmer than jail.” Tony glanced on Steve from his peripheral vision looking for any reaction from the blonde before left with Natasha to the room

“it wasn’t like that” 

“what do you mean, Nat?” 

“Steve, and him, it was not like that”

“I know” Tony said, almost believed his own words. He reached the pocket on his trouser reaching for the dog tag, rubbing his finger on the cold edges looking for comfort on his own words, unsure who is it that he’s trying to convinced.

_Carry me home, don't wanna talk about the things to come_

_Just put your hands up in the air, the radio on_

“But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap.” _I need you_

“So far, nothing's happened that can't be undone, if you sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center . . . instead of a Wakandan prison.” _please_

“and you can visit him all the time, I will make sure about it. My legal team will help with anything he need” _as long as you stayed_ “I may not looked like it, but this position put me in pinch too, I hate this as much as you are, _this_ is also jeopardizing me, us, my company, many lives are on my hand if this go south.”

“I’m sorry Tony, hate to break up the set.” Steve put the pen down and leave the room

Tony just sit alone at the office, ignoring the familiar dejected thump that’s been haunting him for the last few hours, ruefully watching Bucky’s interrogation from the screen. He slides his hand back to the pocket on his trouser felling the cold surface of the dog tag, holding it tightly with his fingers.

_You should've known better_

_Than to have, to let her_

_Get you under her spell of the weather_

_I got you where I want you_

_You're deader than ever_

Tony trace the dog tag with this thumb. 

_“He's My Friend”_

He throw the dog tag to the table, it bounce next to the shield. Grabbing the shield handle he slams the dog tag “Well. So. Was. I” banging the shield to the table and by the fourth knock his hand slipped and he accidentally slammed his own left fist to the table

“SHIT” 

He held his wrist writhing in pain

“the doctor said you shouldn’t remove the cast in for another two weeks” 

“mute” Tony could feel his A.I silently judging him “gosh I need a drink”

**

“you know, for someone who hate being kept out of secret he is really good at keeping one. Do you know that everyone, I mean like _everyone_ told me not to fucked this up, everyone think I will ruined this like I would fucked up everything I ever had, I mean obviously, look at me and Pepper, Ultron. Everyone give me the shovel talk, tell me ‘don’t hurt him, poor guy had been through enough.’ Well look at him now, Captain Perfect is war criminal, a fugitive hiding in I don’t know which country of the week, and everyone still kiss the ground he stepped on. You know what, maybe Pepper was right, maybe _I am_ handful, maybe this is why she left. You know, aside from Pepper, Steve is the only longest relationship I ever had. I was really really happy, I thought I was done. All the bar dive, galas, parties, i was completely done. I should have known, I’m not Bucky, when someone said my name it won’t make Captain America lost focused and make him back to his 16-year-old kid again. I wish i have someone to fight 117 countries down for me like Bucky had. I could kill someone to have some drinks now”

“ok Tony, reel it in with the self loathing, you are Tony Freaking Stark! _he_ should be so lucky to have you. You get past of Pepper, Obie, you even past that stupid Ty. You can get past him. Maybe not now, maybe tomorrow, the point is you can, and you could. And like in the 80’s I will help you kick his ass when I see him. Well maybe I will need the suit since..” Rhodey point on his legs “but you know what I mean”

“this is why you’re my favourite, Sugarplum. Will you turn down 117 countries for me?” Tony smiled 

“depends on what you did to have 117 countries to go against you”

Tony just let out his resigned sigh and close his eyes “I missed him”

“I know”

They both turn their head at the window when one Fedex courier knocked and searching for Tony Stank. 

“Yes, this is--this is Tony "Stank". You're in the right place. Thank you for that! I'm never dropping that, by the way. Table for one, Mr. "Stank". Please, by the bathroom.”

**

Tony twirled the box on his hand, no returned address. Well how thoughtful, contemplating if he should blast the package with his blaster or open it.

“if he send me their wedding invitation I will kill myself and personally drag him to hell with me” he muttered to himself. He sighed and finally ripped the top of the box and find a letter addressed to him.

_Tony, I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine._

“mine? Which one, the robot or the disabled one?” 

_I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but I can see now that I was really sparing myself, and I'm sorry._

“ugh.. do you?” Tony tried his best not to make a face on that line “look at me, I’m talking to myself, no one should be this desperate. Pull yourself together, Stark!”

“Priority call from Secretary Ross. There's been a breach at the Raft prison.”

“Yeah, put him through.”

“Tony, we have a problem.”

“Ah, please hold.”

“No. Don't . . .”

_So, no matter what. I promise you, if you need us, if you need me, I'll be there._

“what a pompous ass” Tony muttered and he looked at the flip phone “I don’t know which is more insulting, he said that the avenger is mine or this stupid outdated phone.” He fold the letter “is it weird that I prefer him sending me his wedding invitation than this stupid ass phone?” 

“should I schedule another appointment with your Psychiatrists then?”

“no one like smart ass F.R.I”

“dully noted Boss”

_Ever since my baby went away_

_It's been the blackest day_

“you sure about this?”

“for now? Yeah. I’m done with New York, we need a change of scenery. And someone need to keep an eye on my Platypus’s therapy session”

“haha, I remember the time you’ve been awake for 48 hours straight”

“and now the table has turned. Consider this as holiday, we needed the break, since… everything”

“….. okay, let’s do this”

“great, I will be back in a sec, I need to pack something” 

Tony took last glance at his bedroom, since Siberia he can’t sleep in their shared bedroom. he put all of Steve belonging inside the box in the corner, his clothes, toothbrush, half used cologne, sketchbooks. He opened his nightstand drawer, grabbing the flip phone and the letter. The dog tag sat next to the phone, picking out the tag, brushing his thumb. He hesitates at first, but he finally put the dog tag back to the drawer and exit the room.

“F.R.I. lock the room”

“are you sure Boss?”

“yeah, I think it’s time”

**

The thing about living in Malibu is the heat. Everything is hot and humid it makes his hair swell and doubled the size. The good news is, there will be tons of high profile celebrities with scandals and big news everyday so less paparazzi around Stark Mansion. 

Tony sit on the bottom of his pool, crossing his legs and let the underwater ambient noise flows. it was oddly soothing, and peaceful. 

Until he has to come out from the water and gasping for air.

“please tell me you’re not going to do anything stupid in the pool”

“I’m not” okay, maybe it comes out a little louder and harsher than he intends to.

Rhodey just give him a look 

“I’m not” Tony says quietly “I swear. I just… it felt peaceful, it’s like a pause. I… I needed that, lately”

“okay” Rhodey sighed and went inside oh the house

“okay” Tony whisper to himself and took a deep breath back to his previous position in the pool

_I'm on my own again_

Tony fold the letter for the millionth time, undoubtedly memorized word by word from the letter

_I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand._

Tony sighed and open the drawer, picking up a piece of paper. He smile at the picture and let it stand on the desk

“well look at that” Tony smiled at the sonogram picture and put his hand against his abdomen “we will be alright, Jelly Bean. I got you”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
